1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
RF amplifiers can be used to boost the amplitude of a relatively weak RF signal. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving an antenna, a switch, a mixer and/or a filter in an RF system.
RF amplifiers can be included in base stations to amplify signals of a wide range of frequencies. RF amplifiers can also be included in other RF electronic systems as well, such as wireless or mobile devices. The third order distortion of a RF amplifier can be an important consideration. For example, reducing the third order distortion of a RF amplifier can improve the amplifier's linearity by reducing the magnitude of spurs and/or other unwanted harmonics at the output of the RF amplifier.
There is a need for improved RF amplifier systems. Furthermore, there is a need for RF amplifiers having improved third order distortion.